La víctima Harry Potter Das Opfer Harry Potter
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Harry wird von seinem Onkel vor die Tür gesetzt und schlägt sich ab da alleine durch, doch unglücklichen Umständen zu folge, wird er aus Hogwarts geworfen, dann nimmt alles seinen Lauf. slash lemon rape! dark CHAP 4 !
1. wie die ganze misere begann

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und nicht mir, sie sind lediglich ausgeliehen, außerdem wird mit dieser Geschichte leider keinerlei Geld verdient!

Warnings: Shonen-ai (Mann x Mann), Gewaltszenen, Chara-death eventuell, doch garantiert mit happy end! Es ist vielleicht an einigen Stellen dark. Außerdem wird auf jeden Fall eine lemon mit dabei sein, wahrscheinlich auch rape! **Nicht beta gelesen**!

Pairing: Harry Potter / Remus Lupin

Widmung: **Vampirgirl00, Mione89, Gloeckchenhicha, resesi, Sanies, sorayablue** knuddel, danke für eure Unterstützung.

Sollte eigentlich nur ne kurze Geschichte werden dann aber doch paar Kapitel .y 

Summary: Harry wird von seinem Onkel vor die Tür gesetzt und schlägt sich ab da alleine durch, doch unglücklichen Umständen zu folge, wird er aus Hogwarts geworfen, dann nimmt alles seinen Lauf.

La víctima: Harry Potter – Das Opfer: Harry Potter 

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN? HABEN WIR DIR NICHT BENEHMEN BEIGEBRACHT? NICHT MIT MIR BÜRSCHCHEN, VERSCHWINDE UND WAGE ES NICHT NOCHMAL HIER AUFZUTAUCHEN SONST BIST DU TOT DAS SCHWÖRE ICH SO WAHR ICH EIN DURSLEY BIN!!!", brüllte die Stimme des fetten, schwabbeligen Mann.

Es war stockdunkel nur im Lichtschein der Laternen konnte man sehen, wie dieses Walross einen Koffer aus dem Fenster schmiss und kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und er schubste einen Jungen hinaus.

Dieser Junge fiel hin und bewegte sich nicht, die Tür wurde zu geschlagen und kein Laut war mehr zu hören, außer den schmerzhaften Stöhner dieses Jungen. Er richtete sich langsam auf, sammelte die Dinge ein, die aus dem Koffer geflogen waren, als dieser auf den Boden prallte und aufsprang.

Der Junge war dürr, seine Kleider waren zerfetzt und schmutzig, sein Gesicht zierten Blutergüsse und ein Veilchen, das blau-violett schimmerte, die Brille war kaputt, ein Glas fehlte und das andere war zersprungen. Die Haare hingen fettig und total zerzaust bis kurz über die Schultern. Sie waren schwarz und schimmerten leicht silbern.

Humpelnd machte sich der Junge, der eindeutig Harry Potter war, auf den Weg nach London. Er wollte nach Gringotts sich Geld holen und ein Zimmer mieten, damit er sich endlich mal waschen konnte, er fühlte sich schon ganz schmutzig. Er hatte große Angst davor erkannt zu werden, was würde man nur sagen, würde man den Goldjungen Gryffindors jetzt in diesem Augenblick sehen.

Es war ein anstrengendes und sehr langes Stück zu Fuß gewesen, er hätte ja den fahrenden Ritter rufen können, doch hatte er erstens keinen Knut mehr und zweitens gab es da ja immer noch diese unbändige Angst. Es wurde immer belebter, obwohl es nachts war. Doch von allen Seiten her strahlten neonfarbene Leuchtschriften und es waren sehr viele Leute hier. Er war wohl in den Party-Bereich Londons gekommen, doch keiner beachtete ihn außer diesem Kerl, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit in dieser schwarzen Limousine folgte. An der nächsten Kreuzung hielt dieser an und kurbelte das Fenster herunter.

„Na Kleiner, willst du mitkommen? Ich zahle gut!"

Erschrocken sah Harry den Mann an, der dachte doch wirklich er wäre ein Stricher. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf, aber sagte kein einziges Wort, da ihm die Angst in den Knochen lag. Er schaute sich schnell nach allen Seiten um und rannte, rannte was das Zeug hielt. Immer wieder dachte der Junge, nicht schon wieder bitte nein, ich kann das nicht mehr.

Seine Lungen brannten, als er mit jemanden zusammenstieß. Der Geruch dieses Mannes, das es ein Mann war, erkannte er an der flachen Brust, stieg ihm in die Nase. Er kam ihm so bekannt vor und irgendwie fühlte er sich genau hier gut. Aber als der Mann ihn ein Stück weit von sich drückte und ihm n die Augen sah, erschrak Harry.

Diese Augen kamen ihm ungemein bekannt vor, diese bersteinfarbenen Augen waren erstaunt, aber auch entsetzt.

In Harry stieg auf einmal eine unbändige Panik auf. „Harry? Harry bist du das?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

Doch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, war Harry schon wieder weg. Er ließ sich von seiner Angst treiben und lief, lief so schnell er konnte in eine dunkle Straße, die nur kaum beleuchtet war. Es war Remus, Remus hat mich gesehen. Er hasst mich, ich bin ein Nichts, ein Niemand.

Harry blieb nun stehen, da er in eine Sackgasse gekommen war. Er vernahm ein Geräusch von Reifen und drehte sich um. Er blickte in helle Xenonscheinwerfer, die immer näher auf ihn zukamen. Er war wie angewurzelt und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Das Auto hielt mit quietschenden Reifen an und das Licht ging aus, jetzt erkannte er die Limousine von vorhin und der Mann, der ihn für einen Strichjungen hielt, stieg aus.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon Kleiner, komm her oder ich werde dich zwingen.", der Mann klang todernst und Harry zweifelte nicht an dessen Worten, doch wollte er das nicht. Er wollte weglaufen, doch auf einmal waren da bestimmt ein Dutzend brutal aussehender Schläger um ihn herum und gingen auf ihn zu.

Harry konnte gar nichts machen, sie würden ihn mitnehmen und Gott wer weiß was schon wieder mit ihm tun. Fieberhaft überlegte er, er wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Der Mann lachte kalt und gehässig auf.

Dann spürte Harry es in seiner Hosentasche etwas langes dünnes. Mein Zauberstab.Harry dachte gar nicht an die Konsequenzen, die damit verbunden waren. Er schnappte nach seinem Stab und es stoben mehrmals rote Strahlen aus seinem Zauberstab. Er hatte die Männer mit einem _Stupor_ gelähmt.

Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde hörte man in dieser Gasse, vier _Plopp-Geräusche_.

„Mr. Harry James Potter?"

Ängstlich nickte Harry, da ihm nun klar war, was jetzt passieren würde.

„Sie sind minderjährig und haben in den Ferien gezaubert, dies verstößt gegen das Zauberergesetzbuch. Da sie nun schon zum dritten Mal aufgefallen sind, werden sie ohne Umschweife der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei verwiesen.

Außerdem haben sie auch noch gegen die Regel verstoßen, die Ihnen verbietet, ihren Zauberstab gegen Muggel zu richten. Hiermit werden sie vorerst in Verwahrung genommen. Sie werden dem Richter vorgeführt. Alles was Sie jetzt sagen kann und wird gegen sie verwendet."

Alles geschah so schnell. Er wurde gepackt und man teleportierte ihn in einen dunklen Raum mit einer Liege und einer Toilette. Es war feucht und stank bestialisch, aber Harry roch vermutlich genauso schlimm. Er hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt und merkte es gar nicht mehr.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber irgendwann wurde er von einem großen rothaarigen junge Mann aus der Zelle geführt. Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass dieser junge Mann Percy Weasley war.

„Percy?"

„Halt die Klappe Potter, ich wusste schon letztes Jahr, dass du ein absoluter irrer Nichtsnutz bist."

Harry trafen die Worte, aber er gab ihm Recht. Ja das bin ich ein Wahnsinniger, ein Nichtsnutz, Niemand.

Das war der Augenblick an dem Harrys Augen jeglichen Glanz verloren. Sie sollten nie wieder so strahlen wie einst mit 11 Jahren, als er nach Hogwarts kam.

Harry schwieg den weiteren Weg, es hatte sich nicht viel geändert, als er das letzte Mal hier war, die Statuen waren repariert und alles schien so, als ob wie immer war, ohne Probleme. Percy führte den Jungen in einen Raum. Doch es war ihm egal. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, die Ketten schlossen sich sofort um seinen Körper und pinnten ihn fest.

Der Richter war zu seinem Entsetzen eine einzige Frau, eine die ihm sehr wohl bekannt war. Dolores Umbridge grinste auf ihn hinab und verlas seine Anklage.

„Ihr Name ist Harry James Potter?"

„Ja."

„Sie wohnen derzeit in Surrey bei Ihren Verwandten, Muggel?"

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Sie haben mich herausgeschmissen."

Wieder trat ein Grinsen auf ihr Schweine Gesicht.

„Nun gut. Haben Sie oder haben Sie nicht am gestrigen Abend 13 Muggel mit einem Stupor außer Gefecht gesetzt?"

„Das ist richtig, aber..."

„Kein aber. Sie erklären sich für schuldig diese Muggel unrechtgemäß verzaubert zu haben, dazu noch in den Ferien?"

Harry nickte nur noch, es war eh sinnlos.

„Sie Mr. Harry James Potter werden der Hogwartsschule auf ewig verwiesen. Außerdem werden Sie 2 Monate in Askaban dem Zauberergefängnis verbringen."

Mit diesem Urteil hatte Harry nicht gerechnet, er war am Ende total fertig.

Die Ketten lösten sich und Harry wurde von zwei Männern abgeführt. Er wehrte sich heftig, wurde aber allerdings durch einen einfachen Schlafzauber zur Ruhe gestellt.

Harry wachte erst auf, als er in Askaban war. Es war schrecklich. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie es Sirius ganze 12 Jahre hier drinnen ausgehalten hatte. Er war erst eine Woche hier, das wusste er, da er eine Strichliste angefertigt hatte. Es war der siebte Tag, als Harry aufhörte zu zählen. In den nächsten Wochen hörte er auf zu essen, doch wollte ihn der Tod nicht erlösen. Er lebte weiterhin in einer Scheinwelt. Er wurde künstlich ernährt mit Stärkungstränken.

Seine Wunden, die ihm wie es schien vor Jahren zugezogen worden, von seinem Onkel, waren nun nicht mehr als Narben. Er hatte Glück, dass sie sich nicht entzündet hatten.

Und dann war es soweit, er durfte raus, nicht dass er überhaupt noch etwas davon mitbekam. Er lag in St. Mungos als er endlich aus seiner Scheinwelt, eine Welt die er sich geschaffen hatte um den Qualen zu entgehen, erwachte. Er konnte das Zimmer nicht bezahlen und so wurde er, sobald er stehen konnte herausgeschmissen.

Er hauste auf der Straße, auf Parkbänken, unter Brücken und Bäumen. Er sprach nicht ein Wort, mit wem sollte er auch sprechen? Mit einem Nichts würde niemand reden und als Zauberer konnte er nicht zurück, da dieser ihm genommen wurde und als Bezahlung für das Bett im St. Mungos diente.

Es waren bestimmt schon 2 Monate in denen er frei war. Ende November, wenn er richtig gezählt hatte und es war kalt, eisig kalt.

Harry fror und zitterte. Er schwankte eine Straße entlang, als er gegen eine Person stieß, er wartete schon auf den schmerzvollen Aufschlag, aber er wurde aufgehalten. Er sah hoch, sah silber blaue Augen und dann wurde alles schwarz. Hoffentlich wache ich nie mehr auf!dachte er. Doch es war nur der Anfang, denn er erlebte noch mal alle Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen mit. Er schrie und zitterte.

#-##-##-##-#

Es waren gerade Weihnachtsferien und Draco lief durch die Winkelgasse, er musste noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe machen. Für jeden hatte er schon ein Geschenk für seinen Vater, Severus, Blaise, Tom. Es fehlte nur noch eines für seine Mutter. Es sollte etwas ganz besonderes sein, immerhin hatte seine Mutter auch noch an Weihnachten Geburtstag. Er wusste schon ganz genau, was er ihr schenken wollte, aber dazu musste er nach Mugellondon.

Dort ging er zu einem Juwelier, er hatte vor seiner Mutter ein Medaillon zu schenken in das er ein Bild von sich hinein steckte mit der Gravur „In Liebe dein Sohn." Draco vergötterte seine Mutter schon immer, nicht dass er irgendwie ein Muttersöhnchen oder so etwas war. Nein, er liebte sie einfach genau wie seinen Vater. Dank ihnen konnte er so leben, wie er wollte, er bekam alles was er brauchte von ihnen und so dankte er es ihr.

Er hatte in den Sommerferien bereits begonnen zu arbeiten, in einem Club schenkte er Drinks aus. Er hätte es ja genauso gut von seinem Taschengeld bezahlen können, aber das war nicht dass, was er wollte.

Er hatte nun auch das erledigt und wollte zurück in die Winkelgasse, er war kurz vor dem tropfenden Kessel, als er sah wie ein junger Obdachloser auf ihn zutorkelte. Er konnte nicht mehr stoppen und krachte mit ihm zusammen. Er hielt den jungen Mann fest, es war eher Reflex als gewollt. Doch was er spürte erschreckte den jungen Malfoy doch. Der Junge war dürr, schmutzig und er glühte genauso, wie er zitterte. Dann sah der Junge auf. Seine Augen waren so leer, es tat Draco in der Seele weh, doch ehe er etwas sagte, wurde der Körper schlaff.

Draco überlegte gar nicht lange. Er wusste was er tun würde, er würde ihn mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen und ihn pflegen, bis er gesund wäre. Niemandem sollte es so gehen und schon gar keinem Jungen, der nicht älter war als er selbst.

So geschah es dann, dass Draco mit dem Jungen per Flohpulver in Malfoy Manor ankam. Seine Mutter, die gerade durch die Halle ging, sah es und stürzte sofort auf ihren Sohn zu.

„Was ist passiert Draco? Wer ist dieser Junge?"

„Nicht jetzt Mum, er braucht Hilfe, sonst stirbt er, er hat hohes Fieber."

Sie nickte und half ihrem Sohn den Kleinen in ein Bett zu schaffen. Danach sagte sie ihrem Mann bescheid und rief einen Arzt. Draco erzählte ihnen, während der Arzt den Jungen untersuchte, was geschehen war. Lucius und Narcissa waren entsetzt.

„Wie kann das nur möglich sein? Der Junge ist doch vielleicht gerade erst mal 15 oder so! So etwas gehört verboten."

„Du hast Recht mein Schatz, aber warten wir die Diagnose ab."

Der Doktor kam und meinte, dass der Junge seine Ruhe brauchte, er hatte hohes Fieber und eine Lungenentzündung, abgesehen davon war er auch ziemlich unterernährt und hatte zahlreiche Narben, aber der Arzt meinte auch, dass der Junge ihn nicht an sich heran lassen wollte. Er hatte um sich geschlagen, wodurch er sich gezwungen war den kleinen in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu schicken. Er gab Narcissa die Tränke für die nächsten Tage und sagte, dass er nächste Woche noch mal vorbeischauen würde.

Draco hörte mit zu, aber er wollte nicht, dass der Junge dort alleine war. Er meinte, er würde an seinem Bett wachen, zwar wollten Lucius und Narcissa es ihm verbieten und selber machen, aber Draco war hartnäckig. Der Kleine weckte in ihm einen Beschützerinstinkt aus.

Draco sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen im Bett liegen, scheinbar friedlich schlafend, doch wusste er, dass es nur ein Zauber war. Er setze sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete den Jungen. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher er ihn kennen sollte. Draco war erschöpft vom Einkauf und der ganzen Aufregung und schlief dann nicht viel später ein.

Er erwachte erst, als er jemanden schreien hörte. Müde öffnete er die Augen und betrachtete das Bild vor ihm. Der Junge wälzte sich verschwitzt im Bett herum, schrie und wimmerte leise Worte vor sich her.

Draco sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er durfte ihn nicht aufwecken, da er einmal gelesen hatte, dass wenn man jemanden aus einem Alptraum wecken würde, könnte dieser Jemand für immer in seinem Alptraum gefangen werden und nie wieder herauskommen. Also blieb ihm nur noch die Möglichkeit den Kleinen zu beruhigen, doch es war schwierig, da er sich nur heftiger umherwälzte und nun schon anfing zu zittern. Aber Draco ignorierte es und wirklich nach bestimmt einer halben Stunde gutem Zureden und Streicheleinheiten war der Junge wieder ruhig und schlief tief und fest.

Fasziniert strich Draco durch die schwarzen verschwitzten Strähnen, die ihm im Gesicht lagen, zur Seite und legte das Mal frei, wodurch der Junge schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr gezeichnet war. Das war ein Schock für Draco. Nie hätte er erwartet, den ehemaligen Goldjungen so zu sehen.

Flashback 

_Draco sitzt gerade in der großen Halle und sucht die Tische ab, nach seinem Lieblingsfeind. Aber auch hier findet er ihn nicht. Schon im Zug war er auf der Suche nach dem Gryffindor gewesen, aber er traf nur Schlammblut und Wiesel an. Auf die Frage, wo denn der Star abgeblieben wäre, lachten die beiden nur. Sie bekamen sich gar nicht mehr ein, so dass es dem Slytherin zu viel wurde und er wieder in sein Abteil ging._

_Dumbledore steht gerade auf und beginnt seine alljährige Begrüßungsrede._

„_Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Mr. Harry Potter in diesem Jahr nicht mehr an Hogwarts unterrichtet wird. Er genießt Privatunterricht, da es sicherer für ihn ist._

_Nun der Verbotene Wald ist wie immer verboten, Mr. Filch... bla bla bla..."_

_Draco hört nicht mehr zu. Er denkt über die eben gehörten Worte nach._

_Potter wird also nicht mehr zurück kommen? Oh man das wird ja langweilig dieses Jahr. Niemand der sich traut mir Paroli zu bieten oder im Quidditch zu schlagen. Dabei habe ich diesen Sommer doch extra viel trainiert! Verdammt. Aber warum haben Wiesel und Schlammblut so blöd gelacht vorhin? Sehr komisch, dem muss ich nachgehen._

Flashback-Ende 

#-##-##-##-#

Harry schwebte in einer Welt aus Erinnerungen, Schmerz und einem dunklem Nichts. Doch gerade dieses Nichts war angsteinflößend. Es ging davon eine eisige Kälte aus, doch wurde er durch die Szenen die er immer wieder vor Augen hatte, wie diese Männer ihn und dann die Dementoren, es trieb ihn einfach in die ungewisse Dunkelheit. Immer weiter driftete er darin ab, als er plötzlich Stimmen gewahr wurde. Es waren schon bekannte Stimmen, doch irgendwie klangen sie anders, als er in Erinnerung hatte.

Sein Hals war trocken, aber ansonsten waren seine Schmerzen weg. Es war hell, obwohl er die Augenlider noch fest geschlossen hatte. Öffnen wollte er sie nicht aus Angst wem oder was er gleich gegenüber sein würde. Aber wieder einschlafen war auch unmöglich. Er focht im Innern einen Kampf aus zwischen Neugierde und Hoffnung, nie wieder dorthin zurück zu müssen woher er kam und Angst davor was passieren würde, wenn er sie öffnete.

Letztendlich gewann doch die Neugierde, denn Hoffnung kannte er nicht mehr, auf was sollte er auch schon hoffen können? Er würde nie mehr zurück können. Erst ganz vorsichtig blinzelte er. Das Licht tat weh und brannte in seinen Augen, doch schon bald hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Er versuchte nur noch etwas zu erkennen, doch war das nicht möglich, da er seinen Brille nicht auf hatte. Folglich konnte er nur verschwommene Schemen wahrnehmen.

„Harry? Harry bist du wach?", eine männliche Stimme klang besorgt.

„Trink mein Lieber.", dass war eine weibliche, die er nicht wirklich kannte, aber er tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Wo bin ich?", konnte man eine krächzende, brüchige Stimme hören, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, Kleiner. Niemand wird dir etwas tun. Du bist bei mir zu Hause in Malfoy Manor."

„Draco?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Und jetzt schlaf wieder, du musst zu Kräften kommen."

Ergeben fügte Harry sich in sein Schicksal und schloss die Augen wieder. In nicht weniger als einer Minute war er wieder eingeschlafen, die paar Worte hatten ihn doch schon ganz schön angestrengt.

Harry erwachte nach einigen Stunden wieder. Es war dunkel und er fragte sich, ob er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte oder doch nicht, war er vielleicht nur in einem Traum? Er zwickte sich ganz leicht.

Au. Also träume ich nicht. Ich liege in einem weichen Bett. Aber wo genau bin ich?

Wage erinnerte er sich an das kurze Gespräch, als er das erste Mal aufgewacht war. Er war auf Malfoy Manor. Wie es schien war er gegen Draco gelaufen und bewusstlos geworden. Doch fand er es komisch sich hier wieder zu finden. Er hätte gedacht, dass sie ihn einfach liegen lassen würden, damit er elendig krepieren würde. Aber wahrscheinlich wollten sie, dass er wieder gesund wurde und dann bis zum Tode langsam gequält wurde.

Hätte er gekonnte, hätte er jetzt geweint, aber nicht eine Träne hatte er mehr. Er hatte sich geschworen, als er in Askaban war. Nie wieder würde er jemals weinen. Es brachte sowieso nichts. Sein Onkel hatte nicht aufgehört, die anderen genauso wenig. Auch nicht die Auroren in Askaban, irgendwann wenn ihm danach zu Mute war zu weinen, flüchtete er sich in seine eigene Welt.

Er stellte sich dann vor, er säße an einem großen See. Es war Sonnenuntergang, aber immer noch schön angenehm warm. Die Vögel flogen umher, die Tiere sprangen herum und tranken aus dem klaren nassen Blau. Er saß dann auf einer Wiese und erfreute sich daran die Tiere zu beobachten. Am liebsten wäre er für immer dort geblieben, aber meist nach ein paar Stunden musste er in die Realität zurückkehren, die voll von Schmerz war. Er wusste nun was die Hölle war.

Die Hölle war das Leben. Es war die Strafe Gottes, dafür, dass Adam und Eva einst nach Wissen strebten, der listigen Schlange vertrauten und vom Baum der Erkenntnis aßen. Sie wurden aus dem Paradies verbannt für immer und ewig. Noch heute wird die Schlange als böses Omen gesehen.

Irgendwann saß Harry in einem schwarzen Ledersessel zusammen gekauert. Ihm gegenüber die ganze Familie Malfoy, also Lucius Narcissa und Draco. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Doch keiner war so richtig gewillt den ersten Schritt zu machen. Harry, weil er Angst hatte, Narcissa und Draco, da ihr Mann anfangen wollte. Und Lucius war noch dabei den Jungen aufmerksam zu mustern.

„Harry wir werden dich adoptieren. Du wirst nicht mehr zu diesen Muggeln gehen.", bestimmte Lucius Malfoy.

Harry war baff, er dachte er hätte sich verhört, aber Narcissa und Draco ging es auch nicht anders. Sie wussten zwar, dass Harry hier bleiben sollte, aber hätten nie gedacht, dass Lucius so etwas machen würde, immerhin wollte er ihn seid Jahren umbringen.

„Warum?", es war Harrys Stimme, so leise dass man sie kaum verstand.

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe nachgeforscht, was mit dir im Sommer und der Zeit danach war. Offiziell heißt es, sie würden nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtet, sondern Privatunterricht genießen aufgrund des erhöhten Risikos."

Harry hatte sich versteift, als Lucius anfing von seiner Vergangenheit, aber da musste er jetzt wohl oder übel durch. Er schnaubte, als er hörte, was Dumbledore den anderen aufgetischt hatte.

„Genau so dachte ich auch, denn Hogwarts soll doch angeblich der sicherste Ort auf Erden sein. Also hab ich weitergesucht und wurde auch fündig. In einer verbotenen Abteilung im Ministerium, wo ich eigentlich nicht heran gekommen wäre, waren Aufzeichnungen von deiner Gerichtsverhandlung, dem Urteil und auch, dass die Muggel dich herausgeschmissen haben."

Lucius legte eine längere Pause ein.

„Du warst für 2 Monate in Askaban."

Narcissa sog heftig die Luft ein und Draco war schockiert mal wieder. Er hatte doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Harry nur nach wenigen Momenten mit einem Dementor reagierte und das dann 2 Monate lang.

„Kein Kind von 16 Jahren sollte in Askaban gewesen sein. Doch wie kam es dazu?"

Jetzt sahen sie alle abwartend auf Harry, er wollte nicht reden und schwieg sich aus.

„Es ist okay Harry Lieber. Du brauchst nicht mir uns zu reden, dafür kennen wir uns auch viel zu wenig, dass wir das von dir verlangen könnten, aber bitte friss nicht alles in dich herein. Rede mit jemanden, dem du vertraust."

Harry nickte.

„Möchtest du mein Bruder werden?", einfühlsam klang Dracos Stimme, aber auch ein klein wenig Hoffnung war herauszuhören.

„Ich..., ich... weiß nicht. D-d-darf i...ich no-och d-d-drüber nachdenken?", stotterte er.

Lucius nickte. „Ja nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst. Aber du bleibst trotzdem hier."

Harry gähnte.

„Komm kleiner _Bruder_ ich bring dich in dein Zimmer du schläfst ja schon ein." Draco lächelte Harry glücklich an, er war sich ganz sicher Harry würde zusagen.

break


	2. wah

Disclaimer: nichts gehört irgendwie, die charas und die umgebung und so gehören JKR genauso wie die vorigen Handlung

Warnings: später slash, depri ...

Pairing: etwas später RL/HP

Thanx to: **Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, GeorgiDee, Nicole, Tyo-chan, Lia**

Sorry diesma keine Antworten, aba beim nächsten mal ganz ganz sicher, seid mir nicht böse, aba bin im stress und schon froh das chap hochgeladen zu haben. also ich kann euch sagen, nein sirius lebt nicht mehr und warum ron und hermine sich so verhalten kommt später noch zu tage, viel spaß bei diesem chap!

* * *

„Komm kleiner Bruder ich bring dich in dein Zimmer du schläfst ja schon ein." Draco lächelte Harry glücklich an, er war sich ganz sicher Harry würde zusagen.

La víctima Harry Potter – Das Opfer Harry Potter

Harry hatte im Moment keine Kraft dazu zu widersprechen, also ließ er es stillschweigend und ließ sich von Draco hinterher ziehen bis zu dem Zimmer in dem er schon die letzten Nächte verbracht hatte.

Draco setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah Harry an, wie er einen schwarzen Satin Pyjama von Draco schnappte, den ihm Narcissa gegeben hatte. Er verschwand im Bad und kam wenig später wieder und war überrascht Draco noch immer dort sitzen zu sehen, aber andererseits war er froh darüber. Er hatte einfach Angst jetzt alleine zu sein.

Doch der blonde Slytherin wollte aufstehen und das Zimmer verlassen, als Harry sich in sein Bett gelegt hatte.

„Bitte warte.", flüsterte Harry.

Draco hörte es und drehte sich fragend um, er kam auf Harrys Bett zu und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand. Er erahnte, dass Harry sehr viel hatte durchmachen müssen. Schon allein die Verletzungen ließen ihn darauf schließen, dass man dem Jungen das Schlimmste angetan hatte was es gab.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Kann... Kannst du bei mir bleiben?"

Draco lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen an, hatte dieser ihn doch schon als Bruder angenommen.

„Ich komm gleich wieder, ich muss mich nur noch umziehen."

Harry nickte und verkroch sich unter die Bettdecke. Wenig später legte sich Draco mit großem Abstand ins Bett, er wollte Harry ja nicht unnötig ängstigen. Harry registrierte wie Draco in sein Bett schlüpfte und schloss beruhigt die Augen. Er war schon wenig später eingeschlafen, da der Slytherin ihm das Gefühl von Schutz gab, immerhin hatte er ihn von der Straße geholt. Schon bald robbte Harry unbewusst immer weiter auf den warmen Körper zu und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Draco war währenddessen in einem Halbschlaf übergegangen, er wollte mitbekommen, falls es Harry nicht gut ginge. So bemerkte er auch, dass Harry ihm immer näher kam und schließlich ganz nah an ihm lag. Draco schlang einen Arm um den Kleinen und schlief nun auch entgültig ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf, als ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Er schlug die Augen auf und war schockiert den blonden Slytherin neben sich liegen zu sehen und nicht nur das, er umarmte ihn. Es dauerte etwas bis die Erinnerungen vom letzten Tag wieder in sein Bewusstsein gelangen.

Er musste wohl in der Nacht näher an seinen _großen Bruder_ gekrabbelt sein. Es störte ihn noch nicht einmal ihn als großen Bruder zu sehen. So stand auch seine Entscheidung fest. Er stahl sich aus dem Bett, um auf die Toilette gehen zu können. Als er wieder den Raum betrat war Draco wach und rieb sich gerade seine Augen.

„Guten Morgen, kleiner Bruder.", grinste Draco verschlafen.

„Morgen." Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, doch misslang es ihm kläglich. Er konnte seine Maske aus aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit einfach nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten, nicht vor dieser Familie. Er wollte sie nicht belügen oder sich gar verstecken.

„Komm lass uns essen gehen."

Draco schnappte sich mal wieder seine Hand und ging mit ihm in das kleine Esszimmer. Es war nicht wirklich klein, aber es war doch das Kleinste, dass Malfoy Manor hatte, aber sie waren nun mal nur sechs Personen, die hier lebten nein nun waren sie sieben.

Sie waren die letzten, die rein kamen. Harry tapste hinter ihm her. Es war ihm etwas peinlich, dass sie nur im Pyjama bekleidet ankamen, aber die anderen störten das nicht, wahrscheinlich war es nichts neues für die Erwachsenen.

Draco zog Harry auf einen Stuhl und begann dem Kleinen, Brötchen zu schmieren und es ihm auf den Teller zu legen, danach nahm er sich selber eines und biss auch sofort hinein.

Harry sah sich erst mal die Anwesenden an. Da waren natürlich Narcissa und Lucius. Zu seinem Erstaunen auch Severus Snape sein Lehrer, nein ehemaliger Lehrer. Dann jemand, der Sirius sehr ähnlich sah, es schmerzte Harry ihn anzusehen. Ein dumpfes Gefühl nagte in seinem Herzen und er fühlte sich schuldig. Der Mann war Regulus Black, Sirius jüngerer Bruder. Und dann war da noch ein anderer Mann. Er schien um die 35 Jahre alt zu sein, seine Haare waren lang und schwarz, die Augen waren so schwarz wie die seines ehemaligen Tränkemeisters, es bestand eine kleine Ähnlichkeit. Und Harry fragte sich, wer dieser Mann war, er hatte immer gedacht, dass Snape keine lebenden Verwandten mehr hatten.

Harry bemerkte, dass er den Mann mit den langen Haaren angestarrt hatte, er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie kam er ihm vertraut vor. Er spürte den Blick des Mannes auf sich, aber keiner der beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort.

Erst Lucius brachte Harry dazu sich von den schwarzen Augen zu trennen.

„Also, Harry, hast du dich schon entschieden? Wenn nicht ist das au...", begann Lucius, doch wurde er unterbrochen.

„Wenn ihr das wirklich möchtet, ich würde zu stimmen."

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell sehen, wie Narcissa ihm um den Hals hing. Er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, sein Blick schweifte ab in die Ferne. Die Stimmen um ihn herum verblassten und dann war es dunkel.

-

Sicht des Mannes mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und der minimalen Ähnlichkeit zu Severus Snape:

Er sieht dünn aus, wie er da sitzt und mich mustert. Ich sehe in seinen Augen, dass er mich nicht erkennt. Sonst würde er wohl nicht so ruhig beobachten. Wie es scheint haben Lucius und Narcissa nicht übertrieben im Gegenteil. Er ist dürr, seine Wangen sind eingefallen und die Augen wirken so leer. Immer wieder frage ich mich, wie man so etwas grausames einem so reinen Wesen antun konnte.

Jahrelang aber war auch ich nicht besser. Aber seit 2 Jahren, als ich durch seine Hilfe wiederkam, ich weiß nicht warum er es tat, aber er hätte mich töten können und er wusste es, warum hat er es nicht getan, warum hat er die Welt nicht von mir befreit. Ich schnaube.

Warum hat er nicht das gemacht, wofür Dumbledore den Jungen erzogen hat. Für diese Tat respektiere ich ihn. Letztes Jahr wollte ich lediglich mit ihm und Sirius sprechen, aber wie ich erfahren musste, hatten wir einen Spion in unseren Reihen.

Natürlich nicht Severus, nein mein Bruder könnte mir so etwas niemals antun, dazu ist er viel zu sehr Slytherin und Slytherins halten zu ihren Familien. Es war Bellatrix. Und dafür wird sie noch büßen, niemand verrät die Erben Slytherins. Nun ist Sirius leider fort und wir haben immer noch keinen Ausweg gefunden ihn da wieder raus zu holen.

Ich höre wie Lucius anfängt zu sprechen, er wird aber von dem jungen Potter unterbrochen.

„Wenn ihr das wirklich möchtet, ich würde zu stimmen."

Narcissa springt auf und läuft auf den Jungen zu. Sie hatte dieses hilflose Geschöpf wohl schon sehr in ihr Herz aufgenommen, denn so benimmt sich normaler weise kein Malfoy in Gegenwart anderer Personen, nun gut hier waren nur alle Einwohner des Manors, aber trotzdem.

Jetzt ist sie angekommen und drückt den kleinen an sich, er zittert und kalter Schweiß erscheint auf dem weißen Gesicht. Narcissa bemerkt wohl nicht, was ihre Berührung bewirkte. Ich frag mich wie schlimm die Ereignisse seiner Vergangenheit sind, wenn er bei einer harmlosen Umarmung in Ohnmacht fällt.

-

Harry sackte in sich zusammen. Überrascht hielt Narcissa den ohnmächtigen Jungen in ihren Armen und bemerkte, wie leicht er doch war. Resigniert seufzte sie auf.

„Severus könntest du bitte einen Stärkungstrank machen. Ach und Tom könntest du dir den Jungen mal ansehen? Sein Magiehaushalt spielt verrückt."

Severus nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, Regulus folgte ihm. Lucius machte sich auf den Weg zum Ministerium um alle nötigen Schritte einzuleiten und ihn wieder auf einer Schule anzumelden. Es war zwar schon Winter und Harry hatte ein ganzes halbes Jahr verpasst, aber es gehörte sich in seiner Familie einen Abschluss zu haben, auch wenn das hieße, dass Harry die 6. wiederholen müsste. Draco ging in die Bibliothek, um seine Schulaufgaben zu erledigen, er wusste, er konnte den Erwachsenen jetzt nicht helfen.

Tom folgte Narcissa in Harrys Zimmer, sie hatte ihn hineingebettet und deckte ihn liebevoll mit der Decke zu. Ein Seufzen war von Narcissa zu hören, als sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte und mit gütigen Augen auf ihn herunter blickte.

„Der Kleine hat viel durchmachen müssen.", vernahm Narcissa die dunkle Stimme von der Tür aus.

„Ja, das hat er tatsächlich.", sie drehte sich um und spießte ihn mit einem tötenden Blick auf.

„Hey, hey. Ich weiß, ich habe viel Mist gebaut gerade bei diesem Jungen und ich kann es auch nicht entschuldigen, aber heute weiß ich wie falsch ich doch immer gelegen habe. Dabei verdanke ich dem Kleinen mein Leben. Sei dir sicher Narcissa ich werde auf ihn aufpassen und hoffen, dass er mir irgendwann einmal vergeben könnte. Ich selber kann es mir nicht vergeben, das ist der Grund, weswegen ich mich zurück gezogen habe. Jetzt weißt du es."

Narcissa war erstaunt über die Worte ihres Freundes, aber sie konnte den Schmerz und die Wahrheit darin heraushören.

„Könntest du bei ihm bleiben? Ich brauch noch Kleidung für den Jungen.", ihre Augen leuchtet vor Freude.

Tom nickte, worauf Narcissa den Raum verließ. Er setzte sich auf den Platz, wo gerade eben noch Narcissa gesessen hatte. Er strich dem Jungen sanft über die Stirn und fuhr mit seinen Fingern die blitzförmige gerötete Narbe nach. Als er am Ende angekommen war, trafen ihn Schmerzen, die schlimmer waren als ein _Crucio._ Er runzelte die Stirn, nachdem er die Hand von der Narbe gelöst hatte, hörten die Schmerzen auf. Harry begann sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu werfen, sobald die Hand weg war.

Schnell wanderte die Hand wieder an ihren vorigen Ort, jetzt verstand er, wie die Narbe damals hatte anfangen können zu bluten, wenn er doch jedes Mal scheinbar Schmerzen hatte, wenn er da war, aber warum war eben nichts geschehen, als sie beim Essen waren.

Vision 

_Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen nächsten Opfern. Die Potters waren Spione, so berichtete Peter Pettygrew und verriet ihm den Standort, wo sie sich aufhalten sollten, es sollte das Hauptquartier des Ordens sein, dass unter dem Fidelius-Zauber stand. Wutschnaubend machte er sich auf den Weg dahin, um sie zur Rede zu stellen._

_Doch als er ankam, fand er nur noch zwei Leichen vor und einen kleinen Jungen, dass also war der Sohn von einem seiner besten Männer? Ein unschuldiges Kind, bespritzt mit Blut in den Armen seiner Mutter, weinend._

_Tom war geschockt und brauchte erst mal ein paar Minuten, um das eben gesehene zu realisieren. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was hier geschehen war. Peter, Wurmschwanz, hatte die Potters verraten an ihn, er sollte sie tot auffinden, aber was bezweckte wer auch immer damit? Pettygrew konnte sich das unmöglich selbst überlegt haben, dazu war der fette Kerl einfach zu dumm._

_Schnell lief er zu dem Kleinen, der ihn durch sein Schreien und Weinen in die Realität zurück geholt hatte, aber als er ihn anfasste, glitt er auf den Boden. Dann sah man einen Mann mit einem langen grauen Bart aus einer Ecke kommen, er lachte schauerlich, belegte den auf dem boden liegenden Tom mit einem Gedächtnisveränderungszauber und zielte auf ihn mit einem **Avada Kedavra.** Dabei wurde der Kleine gestreift und eine Blitzförmige Narbe erschien auf dem kleinen Köpfchen._

Vision-Ende 

Tom war schockiert, all die Jahre hatte er einen Gedächtniszauber und er hatte nichts gewusst. Er war bleich und bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass Harry aufgewacht war.

„Du hast sie auch gesehen?"

Tom fiel beinahe vom Bett, als er die leise Stimme hörte, die von Harry kam. Er nickte einfach nur und verließ den Raum, er musste jetzt einfach nachdenken.

Lucius währenddessen plagte sich mit dem Papierkram herum, er musste zu Arthur Weasley, da dieser der magische Vormund von Harry war. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass dieses scheinbar Reinblut so niederträchtig sein konnte, er hatte Harry jedes Jahr wissentlich zu Muggeln geschickt und ließ ihn dann auch auf der Straße allein. Das hatte Lucius herausgefunden, als er in der dafür verantwortlichen Abteilung gewesen war. Es brauchte eine gute Stunde in der er mit Arthur verhandelt hatte.

Dieser hatte eine Menge an Galleonen verlangt, klar für die Malfoy war es gar nichts, aber es war trotzdem nicht wenig gewesen. Noch eine weitere halbe Stunde verbrauchte er damit, durch zu kriegen, dass Harry wenigstens eine andere Schule besuchen durfte, was er dann auch geschafft hatte, allerdings brauchte er dazu eine Erlaubnis vom Schulleiter, doch das würde keine Probleme bringen, er wusste schon genau, wo er Harry hinschicken würde. Und zwar nach Durmstrang, dort war er nicht alleine, denn Tom war da Lehrer, doch auch dieser Werwolf Lupin war da.

Es wird schon gut gehen, dachte Lucius und kam zufrieden in Malfoy Manor an, müde ja aber zufrieden. Er genehmigte sich noch einen Cognac, bevor er in sein Büro ging um dort weiter zu arbeiten. Überrascht war er, als er Tom dort fand, bleich saß er auf einem Sessel und starrte in ein mit Brandy gefülltes Glas.

„Tom? Was ist passiert?"

Tom brabbelte nur ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin, sandte aber Lucius das eben Gesehene.

„Was ist mit Harry?"

„Wie?"

„Was ist mit Harry, wo ist er?"

„Shit! Ich sollte doch bei ihm bleiben!"

Tom sprang auf und lief los zu dem Zimmer, in dem Harry vorhin noch war, Lucius kam hinterher. Narcissa kam ihnen entgegen und fragte, was denn los sei. Lucius sagte nur Harry und sie rannte mit.

Vorsichtig, falls Harry schlafen sollte öffnete Lucius die Tür zum Zimmer. Er lächelte, als er das Bild vor sich sah. Er drehte sich zu den anderen beiden und verkündete, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Jetzt öffnete er die Tür weiter, um den anderen beiden einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Narcissa strahlte glücklich und Tom war erleichtert, dass der Junge sich nichts angetan hatte.

Harry saß mit dem Körper gelehnt an Draco, der seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, um ihm Halt zu spenden. Draco sprach leiseüber seinen Freund, den er seit etwa einem Jahr hatte. Und beantwortete Harry seine Fragen.

„Du liebst wirklich einen Mann? Geht das denn? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das könnte? Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht was Liebe ist, kannst du es mir erklären?"

Leise schlossen die Erwachsenen wieder die Türe und gingen in den Salon.

„Sind sie weg?", Harrys Stimme klang nicht mehr so kindlich wie eben und er hatte sich auch sofort versteift und war ein Stück von Draco weggerückt.

„Ja sind sie, aber Harry du kannst es nicht ewig vor ihnen verstecken, Mum und Dad werden nun auch deine Eltern."

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann einfach nicht."

„Und was ist mit mir?"

„Dir verdanke ich mein Leben, obwohl ich sterben wollte."

Harrys Augen waren leer bis auf den Schmerz in ihnen, den er versuchte zu verdrängen.

break


	3. zeitreisen

Disclaimer: nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene keinerlei geld

Pairing: wird mal RL/HP

Warning: ich glaube hier ist eine Warnung nicht schlecht.

1. das Kapitel springt in den Zeiten extrem viel und weit

2. Vergewaltigung

Also, das Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang und mir gefallen einige Stellen überhaupt nicht, aber ich brauchte das so, damit der Verlauf der weiteren Geschichte gewährleistet ist. Ich hoffe ihr nimmt mir dieses Kapitel nicht allzu übel

Thx to:

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: also deine fragen werden wohl in diesem chap noch nciht beantwortet, aber es gibt ja dann noch das nächste , danke für dein review knuddel

SteffiMGN: ja, ich springe mit Absicht etwas herum, weil das erstmal noch die Vorgeschichte dazu ist, was kommen wird und ich bald zu Remus kommen möchte. in diesem chap ist es extrem mit den Zeitsprüngen, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem

Angie-Maus: also der typ in der limo kommt wirklich noch, aber erst später, was draco angeht, tut mir leid der muss leider in hogwarts bleiben. viel spaß bei dem chap hier

pandoradoggis: danke, knuddel

Mona: ich hoffe auch das nächste chap is schneller, danke, viel spaß

* * *

„_Dir verdanke ich mein Leben, obwohl ich sterben wollte."_

_Harrys Augen waren leer bis auf den Schmerz in ihnen, den er versuchte zu verdrängen._

Flashback – nachdem Tom das Zimmer verlassen hatte –

Harry sah Tom noch lange hinterher, er war in Gedanken. Jetzt hatte alles einen Sinn, fast denn er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was dieser Kerl damit bezweckte, was wollte er? Und warum tat er dies? Er war absolut verwirrt und musste nachdenken, doch in diesem Zimmer fand er keine Ruhe.

So zog er sich schnell etwas wärmeres über und streifte durch die Gänge des Manors, das hatte er auch immer in Hogwarts gemacht, wenn er nachdenken musste und bei den Gryffindors keine Ruhe fand.

Er seufzte traurig. Hogwarts war bis jetzt sein Zuhause gewesen und dann wurde ihm einfach verboten jemals wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Was war nur passiert? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Jetzt wo er hier war, fand er Zeit über die ganzen Dinge nachzudenken. Und es war schmerzlich. Doch die Tränen waren schon seit langem versiegt. Sein Weg führte ihn nach draußen auf den Hof.

Dort sah er, wie Draco auf einem schwarzen Hengst um eine riesige Koppel ritt. Harry bewunderte den Jungen, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansehen konnte, wie er da auf diesem wunderschönen Pferd saß. Harry beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Es war kalt und Schnee lag überall. Die Bäume waren weiß und alles glitzerte wunderschön. Aber diese Schönheit entging dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Draco stieg von seinem Pferd ab und entdeckte Harry, sofort kam er auf ihn zu.

„Hey Kleiner, was machst du denn hier draußen? Und dann noch in solch dünnen Kleidern? Komm her ich wärme dich."

Harry zögerte, bevor er einen Schritt vor ging. Er versteifte sich, sobald Draco ihn berührte. Aber es tat dennoch gut, weil er wusste, der Blonde würde ihm das nicht antun. Oder würde er es?

Harry zitterte, als er sich unwiderruflich plötzlich wieder im Lingusterweg befand:

_Harry lag in dem kleinen Schrank eingezwängt zwischen einem Karton voll mit Mottenkugeln und alten verrosteten Bohrmaschinen. Er hatte gerade mal eine dünne Decke um die Schultern und eine zerrissene viel zu große Hose an, dessen Knopf man nicht mehr schließen konnte._

_Dudley sprang gerade auf der Treppe herum, Vernon und Petunia waren ausgegangen und hatten Harry Dudley überlassen. Vernon meinte, dass Dudley alles mit ihm machen konnte, wirklich alles._

„_Komm raus du Freak, Bob und ich haben eine Überraschung für dich! Los mach schon du Freak!", schrie der fette Junge und riss die Tür zum Schrank auf._

_Er zog ihm an den Haaren heraus und bugsierte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon Bob, ein Freund Dudleys, ähnlicher Statur, saß und mit einem irren Glitzern grinste. Harry wurde es unheimlich. Dudley schubste ihn neben Bob auf die Couch und setzte sich daneben, sehr nah daneben._

„_Nimm die Decke da weg!", befahl Bob._

_Harry erschrak, als er plötzlich Bob Hände an seinem Oberkörper spürte, er versuchte den dicken Jungen weg zustoßen, aber er war einfach zu schwach, außerdem hielt ihn Dudley noch zusätzlich fest._

_Der Grünäugige versuchte sich zu wehren, er schrie und schlug um sich, aber es brachte alles nichts, die beiden anderen machten einfach weiter. Sie hatten sich nun schon oben rum entkleidet und der eklige schwabbelige Bauch wurde frei. Harry hätte am liebsten gekotzt, doch was sollte man schon aus seinem Magen hervorbringen, wenn doch gar nichts da drin war? Dudley riss ihm die Hosen runter und drückte ihn auf das Sofa._

_Bob hatte seine Hose aufgemacht und seine dreckige umherwippende Erektion befreit. Er hielt ihn fest, rieb einmal darüber und nahm danach Harrys Kopf und drückte ihn, in den heißen Mund, immer und immer wieder._

_Harry schrie und Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, aber er resignierte, er würde es nicht schaffen, er musste es über sich ergehen lassen._

_Aber das schlimmste war ja, als Dudley hinter ihm einfach so ohne Gleitmittel oder Vorbereitung in ihn hineinstieß. Harry wollte schreien, doch hinderte ihn das Ding in seinem Mund daran. Sein ganzer Unterleib brannte, als Dudley sich immer und immer wieder in ihn versenkte. Er spürte, wie eine heiße Flüssigkeit an seinen Beinen herunter lief. Harry war sich sicher, dass er blutete._

Seit diesem Moment zog sich Harry in eine andere Welt zurück, um dem realen zu entkommen.

Erst als er ein weiches Bett unter sich spürte, konnte Harry sich von dieser Erinnerung lösen. Er blinzelte ein zwei Mal und erkannte, dass er wieder in seinem Zimmer war. Draco saß hinter ihm und umarmte ihn herzlich. Harry wollte weg, aber er konnte nicht, Draco war sehr stark oder aber er nur zu schwach. Resigniert ließ er es zu. Er sog einfach nur die Wärme des anderen Körpers auf.

Der Ex-Gryffindor schloss seine Augen und erschrak, als er bersteinfarbene Augen sah, die ihn warm und auch irritiert anblickten. Er kannte dieses Paar Augen nur zugenüge. Er wusste wem sie gehörten, doch wollte sich der Rest des Körpers nicht vor seinem inneren Auge materialisieren.

Fast unbemerkt von ihm selbst seufzte er auf, doch es war nur fast unbemerkt, denn Draco hatte ihn sehr wohl gehört und fragte nun was los sei.

Harry druckste mehr oder weniger herum, er hatte schon im letzten Jahr gespürt, dass er Mädchen eher abstoßend im sexuellen Bereich fand, aber nach dem was ihm geschehen ist war er sich nicht sicher, wie er das sehen sollte, oder ob er das jemals tun könnte ohne sich wie ein Stück Dreck vorkommen zu müssen.

„Ich, ich weiß nicht, ob ich... weißt du, ob ich jemals wieder...", Harry brach ab, aber er brauchte nicht weiter reden, Draco verstand, hatte er doch auch die Bilder Harrys gesehen, da sie ihm wohl eher ungewollt mental übertragen wurden.

Und so erzählte er einfach, dass er schon seit etwa einem Jahr einen Freund hatte, er war etwas älter als er selbst und schon nicht mehr in der Schule.

Harry bemerkte, wie die Tür vorsichtig aufgeschoben wurde. Er wusste, dass sie nur sehen wollten, wie es ihm ginge, aber er konnte ihnen nicht vertrauen. Und so verstellte er sich, wie auch schon so oft in Hogwarts, eine nützliche aber auch zerstörerische Angewohnheit, wie Harry fand.

„Du liebst wirklich einen Mann? Geht das denn? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das könnte? Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht was Liebe ist, kannst du es mir erklären?", fragte er deshalb mit kindlicher Stimme.

Flashback Ende

Die Zeit war vergangen, Draco wieder in Hogwarts und Harry wieder allein. Allein? Nein nicht ganz. Narcissa kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um ihn und Harry genoss es, obwohl er es nicht zeigen mochte, konnte. Er versuchte es, er versuchte wirklich zu lachen, doch erreichte dieses niemals seine Augen und er sah, wie sehr es seine "Mutter" doch schmerzte. Lucius dagegen war sehr streng und bestand darauf, dass Harry, auch wenn er erst wieder im Sommer zur Schule gehen würde, in der Bibliothek lernen sollte.

Und wenn er es nicht tat wurde er auch bestraft, aber nicht so wie bei den Dursleys, nie würde auch nur einer Hand an ihn legen, dass hatte er schon kapiert. Auch wurde ihm nie Essen vorenthalten im Gegenteil, er wurde vollgestopft mit allem Möglichen, eingesperrt wurde er auch nicht. Aber Lucius oder Narcissa redeten dann meist nicht mit ihm und das war schlimmer als alles andere. Denn die Gespräche, die er seit Draco wieder in Hogwarts war, angefangen hatte um sie besser kennen zu lernen, waren ein Halt für ihn.

Eigentlich wollte er mit ihnen ja nicht sprechen, aber durch eine List Dracos, wurde er mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen und nun konnte er nicht mehr ohne die.

Um es kurz zu sagen, Harry hatte langsam aber sicher wieder den Mut gefasst, zu leben. Und dafür lernte er, wie Lucius es wollte in der Bibliothek, aß genügend und ritt mit "Star", dem schwarzen Hengst von Draco aus. Die Zeit in Askaban verdrängte er komplett. Doch vergaß er sie nie wirklich, denn bis jetzt, es war Ende des Schuljahres, hatte er es nicht wieder gelernt Emotionen zu zeigen. Er lachte nicht, er weinte nicht, empfand keinerlei Wut, Hass oder Liebe. Die einzige Emotion, die ihn beherrschte, war die Traurigkeit.

Draco setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und sah ihn an, dann blickte er auf Tom, der in einem Sessel in der Nähe saß, sein Vater und seine Mutter ebenfalls. Und auf dem anderen Sofa hatten Severus und Regulus platzgenommen. Im Raum herrschte eine extreme Anspannung. Es war der Tag, an dem sie alle in die Winkelgasse mussten, um sich die neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen.

Es war allen klar, dass sie vielleicht auf die anderen Hogwartsschüler treffen konnten und Draco hatte allen, außer Harry natürlich, erzählt, was Dumbledore meinte und wie sich Schlammblut und Wiesel geäußert hatten.

„Also, Harry, wie machst du dich in Zaubertränke?", fragte Severus, um die ganze Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Oh na ja, ganz gut Professor, glaube ich.", antwortete Harry.

„Ganz gut? Ganz gut? Also, wirklich Harry untertreiben ist wohl eine Spezialität von dir! Ich sage dir Severus, Harry ist fast so gut wie Draco. Er hat sehr viel gelernt die letzten Wochen.", meinte Lucius stolz.

Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, doch mehr, als eine Grimasse bekam er nicht hin.

„Hmm... nur ein Sache Harry, bitte nenn mich doch nicht mehr Professor! Ich hab dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass du das nicht mehr brauchst. Ich sehe auch ein, dass ich oft ziemlich grob zu dir war und dafür habe ich mich schon oft entschuldig. Bitte tu mir doch den Gefallen.", bat Severus.

Harry war Severus auch gar nicht böse, denn immerhin hatte er ihn als die Person gesehen, die er war und zwar nicht James, sondern Harry. Und er hatte auch gewusst, dass Harry mehr kann, sonst hätte er ihn nicht immer so auf der Schippe gehabt, das alles kam bei einem Gespräch heraus. Seitdem versucht Severus den Kleinen dazu zu bringen ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen.

„Nun, wollen wir dann?", fragte Tom und fixierte Lucius mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Ja ist okay. Draco du gehst zuerst, dann Narcissa, danach Harry, denn komme ich und ihr kommt nach.", bestimmte Lucius und marschierte zum Kamin.

Alles in allem verlief der Einkauf ohne Komplikationen, so dass sie nach zwei Stunden fertig waren. Sie wollten gerade etwas Essen und gingen deshalb in ein Restaurant. Es war ziemlich voll und sie waren ja auch immerhin 7 Personen. Leider gab es nur noch einen freien 4er Platz und einen Tisch an dem nur eine Person saß.

Am Tisch neben an schaute jemand auf, er hatte braune Augen und lange braune Haare. Er winkte Tom zu. Harry und Draco hatten ihn noch nicht gesehen.

„Setzt ihr euch nur zu Lucius und Narcissa, ich setze mich hier zu meinem Kollegen mit Severus und Regulus."

„Nein ich möchte bei dir sitzen Tom.", widersprach Harry, da er mit Tom immer besonders anregende Unterhaltungen geführt hatte und der Ältere so etwas wie sein Mentor war, wie es dazu kam, wusste keiner der beiden so richtig.

„Wenn du meinst dann kommt."

Tom setzte sich zu dem Mann und begrüßte ihn. Draco und Harry folgten. Doch als Harry die Person erkannte stoppte er in seinen Bewegungen und blieb mit offen stehendem Mund verharren.

Diese Augen, von diesen Augen träumte er fast jede Nacht, wie sie ihn warm mit so viel Liebe ansahen, dass er weinen musste, natürlich nur im Traum.

„Remus?", hauchte er mehr als stellte er die Frage.

„Oh mein Gott! Harry!", Remus sprang halb auf und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Tom, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus und Regulus warteten schon darauf, dass Harry um sich schlagen würde, in Ohnmacht fallen oder schreien würde.

Remus knuddelte ihn so sehr, er weinte Freudentränen unter Schluchzern brachte er dann doch noch ein paar wenige Worte heraus.

„Oh Harry ich hab dich so vermisst, geht es dir gut?"

„Remus."

In Harrys Innerem explodierte ein Damm, es war irgendetwas geschehen, er konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Aber die Nähe des Werwolfes war so angenehm. Er lehnte sich in die Umarmung. Eine kleine Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen.

Remus strich sie ihm sanft aus dem Gesicht und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl. Er selbst setzte sich auch wieder und sah in die verwunderten Gesichtsausdrücke, der ganzen Familie Malfoy und Snape-Black.

„Was denn? Darf man sich nicht freuen einen alten Freund wieder zu sehen?", fragte Remus und strahlte Harry nebenbei an.

Bei dem Wort Freund hatte Harry Remus in die Bernsteine geblickt und erkannte, wie ernst er es meinte. In seine grünen Augen schlich sich ein ganz kleines Glitzern, dass man so seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Und Draco lächelte wissend in sich hinein. Er wusste ja, dass Harry Mädchen nicht mochte, aber er hatte nie für möglich gehalten, dass Harry noch jemals eine derartige Gefühlregung auszuführen im Stande wäre. Doch wie er jetzt sah, gab es doch noch einen kleinen winzig kleinen Schimmer Hoffnung auf eine komplette Seelenheilung. Die dem gebrochenem Jungen nur zu stehen würde.

* * *

Die Zeit verging, die Ferien waren zuende und Harry würde bald wieder zur Schule gehen, nach Durmstrang mit Tom. Draco wollte zwar auch nach Durmstrang, doch gab es Probleme mit Dumbledore und dem Ministerium. So Harry es wohl oder übel alleine durchstehen. 


	4. die Schule

Disclaimer: los carácteres no son mi, porque los son de JKR. Además no mereco euros.

Pairing: HP/RL

Advertencia: slash, rape(aber nich in diesem kapitel)

Gracias de mi comentario escritos, vosotros sois excelente!

**Mona: **ja da bin ich voll deiner Meinung, denn hast du sicher auch Wintermond gelesen? nur leider ist die geschichte nicht weiter geschrieben worden, aber ich fand die so süß.

**Irenie**: also ich würd mal sagen, gesagt getan 'g'

**Mina: **ich spar mir ma diesen endlos langen namen, wie kommst du eigentlich zu dem? würd mich mal interessieren. ja wie sagt man ncoh gleich, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. mir tat es richtig weh das letzte kapitel, also das 3. zu schreiben, der arme harry 'knuddel'

**Yo quiero vuestros comentarios. **

**p.s.: dieses nicht deutsche Geschwafel muss man nicht verstehen, ist nur ein wenig spanisch und wahrscheinlich auch total falsch 'g'**

* * *

_Die Zeit verging, die Ferien waren zuende und Harry würde bald wieder zur Schule gehen, nach Durmstrang mit Tom. Draco wollte zwar auch nach Durmstrang, doch gab es Probleme mit Dumbledore und dem Ministerium. So musste Harry es wohl oder übel alleine durchstehen._

La víctima Harry Potter Kapitel 4

Harry sah Tom an, Tom sah Harry an und beide waren sich einig, sie nickten sich zu und schon waren sie mitsamt ihrem Gepäck verschwunden.

Narcissa seufzte traurig auf. „Was meinst du, wie wird er Durmstrang meistern?", sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mann, der nicht minder traurig daneben stand, aber trotzdem noch stolz wirkte.

„Er wird das schon schaffen, Tom ist bei ihm und du hast gesehen, wie er auf Lupin reagiert hat.", sprach er fest und führte seine Frau am Arm in den Salon, wo sie zu Abend essen würden.

Währenddessen saß Draco gelangweilt am Haustisch der Slytherins und hörte Dumbledore bei seiner, wie immer, langweiligen Willkommenrede zu. Es würde sein letztes Jahr hier sein und dann würde er endlich diese verlogenen Gryffindors nie wieder sehen.

Er hörte noch immer Wiesels herablassenden Sprüche, die er au dem Gleis geklopft hatte, als er auf Draco traf. Und was der sagte gefiel Draco gar nicht.

Flashback 

_Draco stand mit Blaise am Bahnsteig, ihre Koffer waren schon im Abteil. Er verabschiedete sich gerade von seinem Liebsten, als er sah wie eine Menge anderer Rotschöpfe durch die Absperrung gerannt kamen. Sofort gingen sie auf Abstand, zwar hatte sie bis jetzt noch niemand gesehen, aber das konnte man ja leicht ändern._

_Die ganze Sippschaft der Weasleys kam auf uns zu. Und die Alte, Molly, kam auf sie zu gestürmt und fing sofort an zu meckern. Draco hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, genau wie sein Geliebter._

„_Komm jetzt Charley verabschieden wir uns von deinem Bruder und deiner Schwester!", und schon zog diese Schrulle seinen Freund weg._

_Doch Wiesel und Wiesels Schwester waren noch da, genau wie dieses unwürdige Schlammblut. Draco erkannte, die teuren Roben und wusste nur zu genau, von welchem Geld diese bezahlt wurden, aber der Ausspruch dieses Bastards war die Höhe._

„_Na Malfoy, habt ihr euch eine kleine Hure zugelegt? Ziemlich teuer oder meinst du nicht?", Schlammblut und die Wiesels lachten auf und verschwanden._

_Draco war kurz davor einen der Unverzeihlichen auf sie zu hetzen, doch hielt ihn sein bester Freund davon ab._

Flashback Ende 

Noch immer dachte er darüber nach, er war der einzige, der wusste, dass Harry vergewaltigt wurde. Woher also sollte dieses Wiesel das herausbekommen haben? Es formte sich ein Verdacht in seinem Inneren, was, wenn die Weasleys das gewusst hatten? Aber dann hätte Charley ihm doch etwas gesagt oder? Und was wenn sich dieses Wiesel auch an seinem kleinen Bruder vergangen hatte? In ihm stieg eine unbändige Wut auf und dieser Hass verstärkte sich nur umso mehr. Es war als würde die Luft elektrisieren, denn Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als Blaise ihm energisch in die Seite stupste. Draco erschrak und sah fragend zu Blaise.

„Beruhig dich, mach weiter so und du fliegst in deinem letzten Jahr von der Schule, weil du mit schwarzer Magie einfach so um dich herum schleuderst!"

„Oh, sorry, aber das ganze macht mich so wütend."

„Ja ich weiß, aber du kennst unseren Auftrag."

Draco nickte, ja er kannte den Auftrag, den Tom ihm gegeben hatte, bevor sie losmussten und nachdem klar war, dass Draco nicht nach Durmstrang konnte. Und er hatte nicht vor diesen zu gefährden immerhin ging es dabei um seinen kleinen Bruder.

Zur gleichen Zeit nur viel weiter im Süden erscheinen zwei Gestalten wie aus dem Nichts. Der kleinere hat nur eine schwarze Hose an und ein grünes ¾ ärmliges T-Shirt drüber. Der ältere dagegen trug eine schwarze Robe mit einem silbernen Wappen auf der rechten Brustseite.

Es war warm zu dieser Jahreszeit, da Bulgarien doch ziemlich weit im Süden lag, ganz anders als in England, wo es selbst im Spätsommer noch kühl sein konnte.

Harry blickte sich um, sie waren vor einem großen Eichentor gelandet, dass mit dem gleichen Wappen verziert war, wie dass was Tom auf seiner Robe hatte. Die Schüler waren wohl schon alle drinnen, da keiner mehr zu sehen war.

„Kommst du Harry? Sie warten bestimmt schon auf ihren neuen Schüler.", zwinkerte Tom zu und ging voraus.

Die schweren Türen öffneten sich wie durch Geisterhand, als Tom in die Nähe kam.

Staunend folgte Harry dem dunklen Lord hinein, er spürte einige Blicke auf sich, er schluckte. Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden, wie sollte er das nur schaffen?

Aber dann sah Harry, wie ihn Bernsteine freudig anblinkten. Remus lächelte ihn an und winkte ihm zu. Harry versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, was bedeutete, dass seine Mundwinkel minimal zuckten, aber ansonsten war nichts zu sehen.

Harry hatte an dem einen Abend, als er Remus wiedergesehen hatte, noch lange mit ihm geredet, sie hatten ihn für diese Nacht nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen, damit die beiden sich unterhalten konnten, denn Narcissa und auch all die anderen setzten ihre Hoffnung in Remus. Der Werwolf wusste also, was geschehen war, nicht alles aber einiges und das reichte um ihn wütend werden zu lassen.

Flashback 

_Harry saß nun alleine mit Remus in dem kleinen Salon, Draco war schon vor einiger Zeit gegangen, er meinte, dass Harry einfach zu ihm kommen könnte, wenn sie fertig waren. Severus und Regulus waren kurz darauf gegangen, nachdem Severus es noch einmal versucht hatte, Harry dazu zu bewegen ihn Severus zu nennen, aber die Antwort, die er von Harry bekam hatte er nicht erwartet. Irgendwas war passiert in den letzten Stunden mit dem Jungen, denn so selbstsicher hatte er ihn das letzte Mal auf Hogwarts gesehen._

„_Tut mir Leid Professor, aber ich sehe sie immer noch als Professor an, meinem Lehrer, Sie haben mir viel beigebracht und Ihnen gebührt der Titel eines Professors."_

_Die Anwesenden waren sprachlos, Remus kicherte ein wenig, da Severus so verdattert und stumm dann den Raum verlassen hatte mit seinem Mann zusammen._

_Narcissa und Lucius waren eben gerade gegangen und wünschten ihnen noch eine Gute Nacht._

„_Ich weiß, dass das eine blöde Frage ist, aber was ist passiert? Und wieso bist du jetzt hier?"_

_Harry druckste noch eine Weile herum, erzählte ihm dann aber von der Sache mit dem Typen in der Limousine und seiner Zeit in Askaban, der Schulverweisung und wie Draco ihn gefunden hatte._

„_Was sagt du, wie sah der Kerl aus?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht genau, er war groß und er hatte eine feine Narbe über seinem rechten Auge. Seine Haare waren nicht ganz kurz aber auch nicht lang. Er hatte einen strengen Seitenscheitel und einen Schnurbart, ich sehe ihn noch jetzt vor mir.", Harry begann zu zittern, es packte ihn wieder diese bekannte Panik und er wollte einfach nur rennen, er sprang schon auf, wurde aber von einem paar starken Armen gehalten und in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen._

_Remus hatte ihn fest im Arm strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken bis das Zittern aufhörte._

_Harry nahm wieder diesen bekannten Geruch wahr und fühlte sich beschützt. Er schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper und erschrak innerlich zutiefst, er fühlte sich schmutzig und benutzt. Das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten kullerten Tränen der Trauer über sein Gesicht, das erste Mal beweinte er sein Schicksal._

_Remus lächelte, er wusste dies war ein Neuanfang, denn die Ereignisse zu akzeptieren bedeutete sie zu verarbeiten und dabei weinte man nun mal von Zeit zu Zeit._

_Er hörte erst auf ihn hin und her zu wiegen, als dieser kleine Engel in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Danach brachte er ihn in sein Zimmer und deckte ihn zu. Der Werwolf hatte Draco bescheid gegeben und war dann in sein Zimmer verschwunden._

_Am nächsten Tag verabschiedete er sich von Harry, er hatte einige weitere Sachen noch von Lucius erfahren und war demnach nicht gerade gut gelaunt gewesen, dass hatte Harry wohl bemerkt, denn er wich vor ihm zurück._

_Doch Remus machte ihm klar, dass seine Wut nicht gegen ihn war, sondern gegen Dumbledore, der so etwas hatte zulassen können und gegen die Weasleys. Danach hatte er in dieser Richtung nichts mehr erwähnt und Harry war froh darüber, denn die nächsten Tage kam Remus ab und zu mal zu Besuch um mit Harry reden zu können._

Flashback Ende 

Harry stellte sich zu Tom wie beredet, damit dieser ihn vorstellen konnte. Es wurde sofort still, als Tom vorne stand und sich räusperte.

Ganz anders, wie in Hogwarts, dachte Harry und dachte daran, wie lange dieser Graubart immer brauchte um Ruhe in die Halle zu bringen, meist schaffte er dies nur mit Hilfe der Hauslehrer und Vertrauensschüler.

„Wenn ich um Aufmerksam bitten dürfte, danke. Also wir haben wie ihr seht einen neuen Schüler. Manche von euch werden ihn noch von vor 3 Jahren kennen. Sein Name ist Harry Potter und ich bitte euch ihm keine Fragen zu stellen, warum er nun hier ist, wenn er es euch erzählen möchte, wird er von alleine kommen, verstanden?", zum Ende hin klang Tom kalt und befehlend und Harry zweifelte kein bisschen daran, dass es irgendjemanden geben würde, dem ihm widersprechen würde.

„Harry du kannst dich an einem der Tische setzen, wir haben hier keine Häuser oder so was. Ich werde dir nachher jemanden schicken, der dir alles erklären wird.", sagte Tom leiser zu ihm und eröffnete mit einem Nicken das Mahl.

Harry setzte sich auf den nächsten freien Stuhl und begann zu essen. Das Essen war fast genauso gut, wie dass was Narcissa immer zauberte.

„Hey Harry. Vielleicht kennst du mich noch? Ich bin Viktor, wir haben uns beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen gelernt."

Harry sah verwundert auf, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich genau gegenüber von Viktor Krumm gesetzt hatte. Er nickte ihm freundlich zu, da er den Mund voll Broccoli hatte, den er geräuschvoll herunter schluckte.

„Oh hi, Viktor. Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich, aber sag wie geht es dir?"

Harry hatte diesmal keine Maske auf, er war nicht übermäßig gut gelaunt und immer fröhlich oder so und versuchte es auch zu zeigen, obwohl es schwierig war, überhaupt eine Regung zu zeigen, bis jetzt hatte das nur Remus geschafft.

„Hmm..., nicht sonderlich gut, Hermine hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Sie meint sie hätte jemanden besseren gefunden. Weißt du wer das sein könnte?"

Harry wurde schlecht, die Unterhaltung ging nicht gerade in die Richtung die er wollte, deswegen schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf. Er wollte nichts mehr über seine ehemaligen Freunde hören, dass was er durch Zufall erfahren hatte, als er Draco und Lucius belauscht hatte war genug gewesen.

„Oh tut mir leid Harry ich wollte dir nicht zu nah treten.", entschuldigte sich Viktor.

Harry winkte ab. Danach lenkten sie ihre Unterhaltung dem Quidditch zu. Tom kam zu ihnen und bat Viktor Harry das Schloss zu zeigen und die Roben zu besorgen. Und Viktor sagte zu, er war Hilfslehrer, da er schon vor 2 Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, dass hatte er Harry erzählt.

Sie gingen gerade einen langen Gang entlang mit riesigen Panorama Fenstern, als ihnen eine bekannte Person entgegen kam.

„Hallo Remus.", grüßte Viktor, er hatte Harry erklärt, dass sich hier alle mit Vornamen ansprachen, selbst Schüler und Lehrer, da es sonst eine Strafe geben würde.

„Guten Abend Viktor. Hey kleiner! Kann ich mich euch anschließen?", fragte Remus seine Augen ruhten auf dem Schwarzhaarigen, dem es gleich ganz anders wurde.

Am liebsten wäre Harry jetzt zu Remus gegangen und hätte sich in seine Arme geschmiegt, es war wie ein Zwang, den er unterdrücken musste. Er hatte zwar schon verstanden, welcher Art diese nun ja doch Gefühle waren, die er für den Werwolf empfand, aber war er noch nicht bereit, selbst Initiative zu ergreifen.

„Aber sicher Remus, ich wollte Harry gerade sein Zimmer zeigen. Und dann selbst schlafen gehen.", antwortete Viktor bereitwillig und führte sie bis zur nächsten Abzweigung.

„Also, hier auf dieser Seite hat jeweils ein Lehrer sein Zimmer, der als Vertrauenslehrer für diesen Flur gilt. Was in deinem Fall Remus ist. Und dort ist dein Zimmer, es ist nicht Passwort geschützt, wie auf Hogwarts, sondern hat ein Schloss, das so verzaubert ist, dass es sich nur für dich und dir auserwählten Person öffnet, allerdings kann dein Vertrauenslehrer auch so herein, falls mal etwas seien sollte. Und nun Gute Nacht, ich hole dich morgen früh um punkt 8 Uhr ab."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Viktor Krumm in einen anderen Flur. Harry blieb mit Remus zurück, sie rührten sich nicht, sahen sich aber an.

„Na komm schon her Kleiner!", klang die warme, tiefe Stimme des Werwolfes und hielt Harry eine Hand hin.

Remus konnte geradezu sehen, wie der kleine einen inneren Kampf austrug. Auf der einen Seite war da das schöne Gefühl, dass er ausströmte und auf der anderen die Angst, dass sich alles wiederholen würde.

Harry sah auf die Hand, davon wieder in die braunen Bernsteine und wieder zurück. Er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Remus sah, wie Tränen sich in seinen Augen sammelten.

„E...e...e..es tut mir... leider, aber i...ich kann n...n...nicht.", schluchzte Harry leise auf und verschwand in seinem neuen Zimmer, er sah sich noch nicht mal um, ging sofort auf das große Bett, legte sich drauf und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. So zusammengekauert lag er eine ganze Weile da, dann spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter und schrak hoch.

Es war Remus, er zog den Jungen nun in seine Arme und tröstete ihn noch bis spät in die Nacht. Und es war eine lange Nacht, denn das erste und einzige Mal sprach Harry von seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys. Sein ganzes beschissenes Leben. Und als er dann spät in der Nacht fragte:

„Du Remus?"

„Ja?"

„Bin ich schuld?"

Harry konnte Remus Gesicht nicht sehen, da er mit dem Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge saß, aber schon allein die Körpersprache sprach aus Remus.

Natürlich bin ich schuld, und wieder kullerten Tränchen seine Wangen hinab.

„Oh nein Harry, nein du bist nicht schuld, nur allein diese Muggel haben schuld, Weasley und Dumbledore, die dich jedes Jahr immer und immer wieder zu diesen geschickt hatten. Gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür, denn du bist es nicht."

Er strich Harry durch die schwarzen Haare und platzierte einen Kuss auf dessen Schopf.

„Nun schlaf, morgen wird ein harter Tag."

Harry nickte nur noch, drückte sich ganz nah an den anderen Körper und schlief mit dessen Geruch ein.


	5. das ende

Disclaimer: rein gar nicht gehört mir!

Pairing: HP/RL

WARNING: Shonen-ai

**!Wichtig!**

Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und beschlossen diese Geschichte mit diesem Kapitel hier abzuschließen. Ich habe schon von Anfang geschrieben, dass diese Geschichte nicht sehr lang wird und nun sind wir schon beim letzten Chap angelangt. Es kann sein, dass ich noch im Anschluss irgendwann einen Epilog schreibe, dies wird allerdings nur geschehen, wenn ich mindestens einen Review erhalte indem dies verlangt wird.

Ich habe euch alle so lieb eure **the-memory-remains**

Thx to:

**Minnilein**: joa es ist traurig, weil diese geschichte in einer sehr sehr tiefen deüriphase entstanden ist, doch jetzt is nix hier von wegen depri

**Angie**: also joa also ein hilfslehrer hilft halt, so ähnlich wie ein referendar, spielt auch cniht wirkich ne große rolle tja in Durmstrang ist es den Lehrern gleichgestellt zu sitzen wo sie wollen. Danke für deine kommis knuddel

**Irenie**: puh, danke was für kompliment knuddel

**tinkita: **knuddel

**Mina: **wah den film will ich noch mal gucken, hab den aba immer verpasst grummel danke knuddel

_Harry nickte nur noch, drückte sich ganz nah an den anderen Körper und schlief mit dessen Geruch ein._

_Kapitel 5 - Das Ende_

Das laufende Jahr verging wie im Fluge, Harry lernte fleißig und war mit Abstand Schulbester. Seit der ersten Nacht in Durmstrang ging es ihm einfach viel besser. Sein Vertrauen zu Remus nahm immer mehr zu. Jede Minute verbrachte er mit seinem Vertrauenslehrer. Nach dem Unterricht trafen sie sich entweder in Harrys oder Remus Zimmer und der kleine machte seine Schulaufgaben, während der Lehrer Unterricht vorbereitete oder Aufsätze korrigierte.

Nun war es schon fast wieder Winter und Harry dachte nach. Er saß auf einem Sofa in der riesigen Bibliothek. Es stürmte draußen und es war bitter kalt draußen, weswegen Harry trotz seines dicken Umhanges fror und die Beine an seinen Körper zog, damit nicht allzu viel Wärme von seinem Körper abgegeben wurde. Es war recht belebt, doch kaum jemand sprach mit Harry.

Sie waren ihm nicht böse gesinnt oder so, sie akzeptierten Harry so wie er war. Er redete halt nicht viel und lebte meist zurückgezogen. Nur im Unterricht sahen sie ihn aufblühen, oder wenn ihn jemand fragte, wie dieses und jenes denn funktioniert.

Der Schwarzhaarige half gerne, doch lächelte er nie. Zumindest nie in ihrer Gegenwart.

Und wenn er in so einer Stimmung war, sprach ihn sowieso niemand an. Harry blickte aus dem riesigen Panoramafenster, beobachtete, wie die Blätter mit dem Wind spielten und vereinzelt eine kleine Schneeflocke auf den Boden fiel.

Seine Gedanken waren schon lange nicht mehr bei seinem Cousin oder der Zeit in Askaban. Er war es einfach leid darüber nachzudenken. Mit Remus Hilfe hatte er Schritt für Schritt verstanden, dass er keine Schuld hatte und nichts dafür konnte. Die innere Leere löste sich von Mal zu Mal auf und war kaum noch zu spüren.

Harry dachte zurück an seinen Retter, Draco Malfoy, sein ehemaliger Erzfeind und nun Bruder. Er dachte an Lucius und Narcissa. Sie fehlten ihm auf eine abstruse Art und Weise. Er wünschte sich so sehr bald wieder nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen, doch er wollte Remus nicht verlassen. Er saß in einer Zwickmühle, entweder er würde hier bleiben bei dem Mann, der sein Herz zum schneller schlagen brachte und ihm das gab, was er all die Jahre gebraucht hatte oder er würde zurück kehren nach Malfoy Manor zu seiner Familie.

Er wusste nicht ein und aus, starrte deshalb einfach nur aus dem Fenster und tat nichts. Die Stunden flogen nur so dahin und es war wohl schon Abend, die Sperrstunde war schon vor einiger Zeit gewesen. Die Bibliothek war leer.

Plötzlich legten sich von hinten ein Paar Arme um seinen Körper. Zuerst versteifte Harry sich, wurde dann aber dem Geruch wahr und lächelte. Auch sein Herz verriet ihm, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Er lehnte sich an den starken Körper hinter ihm und genoss das Gefühl der Sicherheit.

„Worüber denkst du nach kleiner?", erklang eine raue Stimme an seinem Ohr, an dem dann auch noch geknabbert wurde.

Harry seufzte wohlig auf, er liebte die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten. „Kommst du mit nach Malfoy Manor?"

„Wenn du es willst und die anderen es mir erlauben gerne.", Remus küsste Harrys Nacken und spielte an den wunderschönen schwarzen Haarsträhnen.

„Oh Remus, du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich damit machst."

Harry drehte sich in der Umarmung um und küsste seinen Lehrer scheu auf die Lippen. Zittrig fuhr Harry mit seiner Zunge die Unterlippe des Werwolfes entlang, dieser erbarmte sich, da er es erst vor Kurzem geschafft hatte Harry soweit zu bringen, dass, wenn er etwas wollte es sich auch mehr oder weniger nehmen musste. Und nun war es das erste Mal, dass Harry seinen Lehrer von sich aus küsste.

Remus öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt breit und ließ die Zunge in seinen Mund hineingleiten. Schüchtern erkundete Harry die fremde Mundhöhle, seine Wangen brannten, aber in seinem Körper schien es, als wenn ein Feuerwerk ausbrach und den letzten Rest der Leere zu vertreiben. Es schien, als wenn sich sein Herz erwärmte.

Der Kuss schien Ewigkeiten anzudauern. Bis sich Harry wieder zurück zog und beschämt die Augen senkte. Doch Remus hob sein Kinn wieder an und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Was der junge Schüler darin sah, war atemberaubend. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Beschützers strahlten all die Liebe aus, die sie für ihn empfanden. Harry kuschelte sich in die Arme und schlief kurz darauf ein.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, was du dir für eine Aufgabe aufgeladen hast?", erklang eine bekannte Stimme hinter Remus.

Der Werwolf drehte sich leicht um, um Harry ja nicht aufzuwecken und sah in ein Paar schwarze Augen.

„Ja Tom, das weiß ich sehr wohl. Ich liebe den kleinen über alles und werde nun für immer bei ihm bleiben. Niemand soll ihn mehr verletzen können. Bitte Tom vertrau mir."

Der Schulleiter nickte ihm zu und setzte sich neben den beiden aufs Sofa, Remus hatte Harry auf seinen Schoß gezogen und hielt ihn fest.

„Du kommst also mit morgen?", fragte der dunkle Lord und streichelte dabei dem kleinen über den Kopf, er mochte ihn wirklich.

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."

„Ich glaube Harry würde nie mehr weg von dir wollen. Du bist der einzige Mensch dem er all die schrecklichen Sachen anvertraut hat, nicht mal Draco weiß über alles bescheid. Und auch mir hat er nicht alles erzählt, das meiste habe ich durch seine Träume erfahren, die er mir unbewusst gesendet hatte. Pass gut auf ihn auf."

Mit diesen Worten zog sich Tom wieder zurück und sagte Lucius und Narcissa bescheid.

„Wann wollten sie gleich noch kommen?" , fragte Cissa und rannte durch das halbe Manor, machte somit sich selbst, ihren Mann, Sohn und seinen Freund, sowie Severus verrückt.

Der letztere meinte dann ergeben, da er selbst schon ganz kirre wurde von dem ganzen Herumgerenne: „Halt! Stopp Cissa! Sie kommen jeden Moment an."

Plop 

In der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor standen 3 Personen. Tom begrüßte die Anwesenden mit einer Umarmung oder einem Handschlag.

Remus hatte Harry in den Arm genommen als sie apparierten, so kamen sie dann auch an und die Malfoys samt Gefolge war erstaunt aber auch glücklich.

Draco fiel seinem Bruder um den Hals und drückte ihn ganz fest, so froh war er ihn wieder zu sehen. Harry schob ihn allerdings bestimmt von sich, er wollte Draco ja nicht weh tun, aber er konnte das, trotzdem noch nicht ganz ertragen. Es brauchte wohl noch allerhand Übung.

Cissa unterdrückte den Drang ihren Sohn zu erdrücken und nahm ihn nur ganz leicht in den Arm, es war nur eine angehauchte Umarmung, aber ihre Augen glänzten freudig. Remus begrüßte alle mit einem Handdruck.

Weihnachten war schnell vorüber. Es war Harrys schönstes Weihnachtsfest in seinem ganzen Leben und das schönste Geschenk überhaupt machte ihm Remus.

Flashback 

_Es war Weihnachtsmorgen und Harry hatte, nachdem ihn Draco geweckt hatte, schon fast alle Geschenke ausgepackt. Es war wirklich schön zu sehen, dass die anderen ihn wirklich mochten und nicht einfach nur so mit ihm befreundete waren. Es waren keine unnützen Quidditchbücher dabei oder ein blöder Terminkalender. Nein Lucius und Narcissa schenkten ihm ein Armband, dass jeder Malfoy besaß dort war eingraviert: „Für Harry unserem geliebten Sohn"_

_Es war schön zu wissen, dass man eine Familie hatte, die ihn liebte. Tom schenkte ihn ein Amulett, dass ihn beschützen sollte und Draco hatte ihm ein selbstgemachten Traumfänger geschenkt, der mit Zaubern belegt war, die böse Träume fernhielten._

_Als er ausgepackt hatte, bedankte er sich bei allen. Und setzte sich zum essen hin, ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Remus ihm nichts geschenkt hatte oder besser gesagt noch nicht._

_Denn nach dem Essen saßen sie alle beisammen im Salon. Harry lehnte an Remus und sah verträumt ins Feuer, als der Werwolf plötzlich aufstand und sich vor Harry kniete. Der ehemalige Gryffindor beobachtete dies und fragte sich, was dass sollte, auch alle anderen sahen zu Remus, wobei die meisten wussten, was nun passieren würde._

_Remus räusperte sich einmal und sah dann in die smaragdgrünen Augen seines kleinen. Er hatte ein kleine Schatulle in der Hand und öffnete sie, darin waren zwei Ringe aus Edelstahl und Gold, wobei in jedem Ring zwei kleine Steine eingearbeitet waren. Je einer war Bernstein, der andere ein Smaragd._

_Gerührt sah sich Narcissa diese Szene an, ihr kleiner würde bald nicht mehr ihr kleiner sein._

_Fragend sah Harrys zwischen den Ringen und Remus hin und her._

„_Harry, ich liebe dich über alles. Ich will dich nie wieder gehen lassen, dich beschützen, für dich da sein, du bist die Sonne in meinem Leben. Ich bitte dich, willst du mich heiraten?"_

_Harry kamen die Tränen, nicht aus Verzweiflung oder Trauer, sondern aus Freude. Er wusste er liebte diesen Mann auch und obwohl er es ihm nicht ein einziges mal gesagt hatte. Oder dass sie überhaupt jemals miteinander geschlafen hatte, wollte er ihn heiraten? Ihn Harry Potter, nein Malfoy. Harry war nicht in der Lage nur ein Wort zu sagen, er nickte nur wie in Trance und verfolgte Remus' Bewegungen. Der nun einen der Ringe herausnahm und ihn, ihm über den Ringfinger stülpte. Harry tat das Selbe mit dem anderen Ring bei Remus._

_Remus kam ihm näher und küsste Harry zärtlich vor den Augen aller anderen auf den Mund. Harry zögerte zwar, es war ihm unangenehm vor all den Leuten, aber er ließ es geschehen und verlor sich bald in dem Kuss._

_Cissa seufzte auf und sah ihren Ehemann liebevoll an. Charley zog Draco in seine Arme. Tom und Severus lächelten glücklich._

Flashback Ende 

Harry war mit Draco seit Ewigkeiten wieder in die Winkelgasse gereist, er brauchte einen Anzug für seine Hochzeit mit Remus und die besten Anzüge bekam man nun mal bei Madam Malkins. Sie schlenderten noch durch die Winkelgasse zusammen, als sie in weiter Entfernung etwas wahrnahmen. Harry blieb schockiert stehen, er zitterte am ganzen Leib und krallte sich an seinem Bruder fest.

Draco folgte dem Blick Harrys und sah natürlich wie hätte es auch anders sein können, Wiesel mit dem Schlammblut, aber sie waren nicht alleine da. Daneben stand noch ein Mann mit halblangen Haaren, einem strengen Seitenscheitel und einem Schnurbart. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und kamen ihnen immer näher.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, er stierte den Mann an. Draco wusste dass es gar nicht gut war, er suchte nach einem Fluchtweg oder ähnlichem, aber sie konnten nirgends hin. Es blieb ihnen also nichts anderes übrig als hier stehen zu bleiben und zu hoffen, dass die Gruppe sie nicht entdeckte.

„Ach nee ist das nicht der kleine Stricher?", fragte der Mann und baute sich vor Harry auf. Draco sah panisch von dem Mann auf Harry. Wiesel und Schlammblut standen daneben und lachten gehässig. Der Mann kam Harry immer näher.

Doch Draco stellte sich beschützend vor ihm auf und rief über Gedanken nach Tom.

Kurz danach hörte man ein paar Knalls. Dumbledore und der halbe Orden erschien in der Winkelgasse und kesselte die beiden ein. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf den beiden traten sie immer näher. Draco konnte Harry gerade so noch auffangen, bevor dieser in Ohnmacht fiel. So schnell wie möglich zückte Draco seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen starken schwarzmagischen Schutzschild aus, den die beiden einige Zeitlang, zumindest bis Tom und die anderen kamen halten müsste.

Wiesel schoss einen Fluch auf sie, dieser prallte aber ab und traf das Schlammblut, dass nun schmerzverzerrt am Boden lag. Das machte das Wiesel noch wilder und es hagelte nur noch so von Flüchen.

Und dann hörte man wieder Plops, doch diesmal waren es Tom, Sev, natürlich seine Eltern, aber auch Charley war dabei und Remus, außerdem noch eine Menge anderer Leute. Es begann ein harter Kampf, doch am Ende waren fast alle verschwunden außer, dem Schlammblut, Wiesel, Dumbi und diesem Mann. Remus stürzte zu Harry und zog ihn in eine schutzspendende Umarmung.

„Der... der... Mann.", brachte Harry heraus und zeigte auf den unbekannten. Remus drehte sich um, seine Augen glühten und Funken sprühten aus ihnen, er knurrte und trat auf den Mann zu, während Severus und sein Bruder sich Dumbledore gemeinsam vornahmen. Sie lasen sein Gedächtnis und belegten ihn mit einem Zauber, der ähnlich wirkte, wie die Muggelkrankheit Alzheimer. Dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut auferlegten sie einen Zauber, der ihnen alles zurückgab, was sie dem kleinen jemals angetan haben, nur dass es 10 mal schlimmer sein würde.

Nun war es ruhig. Der unbekannte Mann wurde identifiziert, als der Vater dieses Schlammblutes, er war eigentlich Muggel, doch Dumbledore hatte über Jahre hinweg seinen Schülern Energie entzogen und diese an welche gegeben, die Aufträge für ihn erfüllten. Remus schwenkte mit dem Zauberstab und der Kerl war verschwunden, wo dieser war? Remus hatte ihn nach Askaban gezaubert, denn durch diesen Mann kam sein kleiner nach Askaban.

Remus drehet sich herum und sah auf seinen kleinen, der auf dem Boden lag, gestützt von Draco. Sofort lief er zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Harry wurde dem bekannten Geruch gewahr und kuschelte sich in die Arme.

Ende

Ja ich weiß es ist ziemlich blöd das Ende und es kam auch viel zu schnell, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich in diese Geschichte hereinversetzen, ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht all zu arg böse.

eure tmr

h.e.g.d.l.


End file.
